(Pokémon) Love by Moonlight
by skullphantom
Summary: If you like my fanfic please leave a review , also if you'd like write what Pokemon and what role you would like it to have in the story, and I will try my best to incorporate a few of the suggestions into future chapters. Thank you for your support! Darkrai x Cresselia
1. Nighttime encounter

Hello there to everyone who is reading "Love by Moonlight", I am a very new writer and this is my first story, I hope that you enjoy reading this fanfiction. Since it is my first fanfiction I decided to start with something I was familiar with, thank you for reading once again, I will continue to write stories for everyone to enjoy. Thank you for reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Nighttime encounter

The night was dark and eerie with silence, though the moon shone with a magnificent light, which illuminated the night; there was a lone shadowy figure, which cast an aura of menace through the darkness. The figure had a long white flowing streak which appeared as if it were hair and a crown of red protrusions which separated this mysterious figure's well defined head with its gleaming aqua marine eyes that looked as if they could pierce the soul.

As the night went on a graceful creature with a body similar to that of a large majestic swan with wings that looked as if they were crescent moons that could heal any broken heart and sooth the mind as if it were a mother's warm embrace. The swan came closer to the figure as if to comfort it with it's beautiful feathers, the figure however became weary and began to move away. Suddenly a soft voice spoke and said " Darkrai why are you leaving? I do not wish to fight, I have only come here to talk."

The figure stopped and replied with a voice filled with suspicion "When have you ever wanted to talk to me Cresselia? I was born to spread nightmares, you were born to bring dreams filled with delight." Darkrai turns and faces Cresselia "We are born to be in an eternal conflict. Why should I listen to you?" he exclaims with a glare in his eyes.

Her eyes filled with sorrow "I only want to talk. It's lonely tonight, I want someone to stay by my side." She replied "Why must we have conflicts upon our every meeting? Can't we just get along?" She exclaims with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but only for tonight," said Darkrai "however, just so you know I'm leaving first chance I get."

"That's fine with me," Cresselia replies with a cheerful voice, "as long as you stay with me tonight, I have so many things to ask you about." Darkrai looks away with an annoyed look on his face.

Chapter 1 end


	2. Lunar Bodies

Chapter 2

Lunar bodies

The two figures as they approached the home of the lunar swan of which Darkrai had promised to stay with Cresselia due to their prior engagement. When they reached Cresselia's island, which shone as if it were a paradise in the sea of darkness. The trees stood tall and mighty with their old wisdom of all that had happened on the small island, formed a path, which led to a small clearing. The path was made of a beautiful natural marble. The pair traveled through the path formed by the trees and the magnificent white stone. This clearing was an Eden in the world as it had been sheltered by those mighty trees. The clearing was filled with luscious grass and moonflowers that shone brightly, as if they were taking in the moon's light and breathing it out as their own. It was then that Cresselia spoke with her soft gentle voice "Welcome to my home on this small island. Please feel free to stay anywhere you like." She quickly turns around to see that Darkrai was examining the bright flowers with marvel, however when he plucked one from its stem it had begun to turn into a dark black with a faint violet glow. When the flower had completed its change Cresselia saw Darkrai's eyes had begun to fill with disappointment. "What's wrong Darkrai?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing… nothing's wrong," he said with unchanged emotions. "It's just…"He paused his voice now heavy "…nothing." Though hesitant he turns around and looks at Cresselia, staring at her with his slim saddened eyes. Finally he spoke "As I thought, staying here isn't a good idea," he looks around at the flowers that had still shown a pure white glow. "The darkness within me corrupts those around me… I should leave."

As Darkrai turns around Cresselia pleaded with tears running down her crescent tufts "NO! Please don't leave, I don't want to be alone"

Darkrai turns around and spoke with a worried tone "Are you sure, my presence will corrupt the plants around here, are you positive you want me to stay?"

Cresselia replies with desperation "Yes, Yes, just stay here I want you to stay with me," as tears continued to run down her face, she continues, " I'll take care of the plants later so please just stay."

Darkrai approaches the now heartbroken swan and embraced her tightly. He comforted her with a softer and gentler voice " Its fine I'm here," he paused " I'll stay here with you, so don't worry." As Darkrai comforts her he begins to feel as if he had to protect her. He began to lull her to sleep and the lunar legends slept the night peacefully.

Chapter 2 end

This is where their true love story begins


	3. A New Dawn

Chapter 3

A New Dawn

Morning has arrived and the golden sun had shone its luscious rays over the small island, which the crescent swan lived upon. The trees had a sparkling emerald shine from the dewdrops that had formed during that silent night. The birds were stretching and sang their morning songs with excitement and vigor. Darkrai had awoken from his slumber by the songs of a new day, and was watching over Cresselia, gently stroking her head with his clawed hands. He looked at the rising sun, and then returning his gaze to Cresselia he softly embraced her again and began to leave. "Darkrai…" he turns around as the drowsy Cresselia called out called his name to him "where are you going?"

"It's time for me to leave," he said with hesitation " it's a new day, I must leave now or else the shadows will follow." Though he had said this Cresselia didn't realize what had happened. He looks at her one more time and lightly kissed her on her head. He then silently left Full moon Island without saying a word to her as to save her from the pain of saying goodbye.

A while after Darkrai had left she slowly rises still tired from the night before. After she had become sober, she was filled with concern, as Darkrai was nowhere to be found. She then frantically looks for the red crowned creature that she was infatuated with. However to her despair he was nowhere to be found. She thought to herself in her desperation 'I can't live without him' as tears continued to run down her rosy cheeks. She thought deeply before she realized "New Moon Island!" she exclaimed as it was the only place where he had absolute solitude within the darkness that he had created.

Meanwhile Darkrai had returned to his own island, which was filled with death, and corruption that had spread from the shadows. The trees had withered away; the grass had become tainted by the darkness that had spread from the island's center. The familiar figure stood, silent and motionless. The clouds had gathered and darkened foretelling that a storm was arriving to the darkened island. Darkrai looked up at the clouds that foretold of the coming storm, dark and spiraling towards the corrupted land. Through the winds a small figure pushed itself through the powerful winds. The figure reaches the island and collapses due to exhaustion, from fighting the gale force winds, on the dark stormy shores of the island. Darkrai had sensed the unknown guest that had arrived on his island and collapsed, and head out to see who had arrived on the coast where the black waters of the sea met the gray lifeless sand. To his surprise the body was of Cresselia. He rushed to her location and gently carried her to his home to shelter them from the impending storm. He cradled her in his arms and took her to his sheltered home within the bleak forest, feeling both fears for the future to come and happiness that he was no longer alone on his desolate island.

When Cresselia woke up to the sound of the beating storm she found herself in a large cave, the only light she had was the light from the strange, small luminescent crystals that shone a pure white radiance. She admires the magnificence of the crystals and began to wander the cave, soon finding a large violet crystal, this reminded her of the flower that Darkrai had picked up and changed. She suddenly remembered 'Darkrai!' she thought to herself. She then becomes frantic and looks for a way out of the cave which she felt prisoner. When she found her way, she immediately rushed for the exit when a familiar hand grabbed her and pulled her in tightly embracing her.

" Darkrai!" she exclaimed, Darkrai looked as if he had searched the world for her finally finding the one he held so dear.

"I'm sorry," he wept as he apologized to her "I'm so sorry that I left you, I just didn't want to get harmed." she had never seen Darkrai showing such emotions in her entire life, and knowing that he had only shown these emotions to her, she felt a happiness she had never felt before. The two gazed deeply into each others eyes and shared a deep passionate kiss, and for the first time they were truly together in mind and body.

Chapter 3 end

I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for releasing chapter 3 a bit late, thank you for being patient with me and I hope you liked chapter 3. As I mentioned in chapter 2 if you like this chapter please write a review and Pokémon you would like to see in the next chapter and I will chose two from the comments per chapter and do my best to incorporate them in. Thank you for supporting this series!


End file.
